


Cute Girls in Love

by sunkelles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Alternate Universe- High School, Alternate Universe- Hogwarts, Alternate Universe- Pokemon, American Football, Body Swap, Cheerleaders, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Hair Curling, Holidays, Humor, I hate Ramsay Bolton so much, Kidfic, Kissing, Marching Band, Married Couple, Married Life, Picnics, Prom, Running Away Together, Sickfic, Teenage Pines Twins, Trans Dipper Pines, Twitter, monster falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of short mabifica stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt if they'll all be this fluffy, but I hope that you enjoy this while it lasts!
> 
> Chapter 1. Fourteen year old Pacifica and Mabel have a cute date in the woods  
> Chapter 2. Mabel is sick and Pacifica makes her Mabel Juice.  
> Chapter 3. Dipper practices a spell on Pacifica, and something goes wrong. Cue Gorgon!Pacifica  
> Chapter 4. In which our small children begin their adventures at Hogwarts  
> Chapter 5. Pacifica finds out that Mabel is a witch.  
> Chapter 6. Set in the same universe as chapter 4, but when they're sixth years. A quidditch match.  
> Chapter 7. The girls are married, and discuss the idea of having kids  
> Chapter 8. In which Mabel is an android technician and Pacifica's an android.  
> Chapter 9. Pacifica's a piccolo, Mabel's in color guard, and Pacifica likes Mabel way more than she likes marching.  
> Chapter 10. In which Pacifica's the cheer captain and Mabel's on the bleachers  
> Chapter 11. A mabifica pre-prom  
> Chapter 12. Asoiaf/got au in which Pacifica is a high born lady and Mabel is her seamstress  
> Chapter 13. College AU, a holiday miracle facilitated by Twitter  
> Chapter 14. Pokemon AU  
> Chapter 15. Mabel and Dipper Body Swap

Pacifica really doesn’t like the woods. Even in the middle of the day they’re dark and scary, and she’s run into more weird creatures in them than she can count. She doesn’t even like plants, or hiking or getting dirty, but she can’t tell Mabel no. The other girl gets this sad look on her face where there should be a big smile, and Pacifica doesn’t like causing that. Not anymore, at least.

She’s not that person anymore. She hasn’t been that person for two and a half summers. Now she’s fourteen and wiser, and has a lot more experience with life and with both of the Pines twins.

“This isn’t going to be like one of Dipper’s adventures, is it?” Pacifica asks, with a hint of irritation in her voice. They walk a little bit further up the hill, and Pacifica hears twigs crumple beneath her feet.

“Of course not,” Mabel says, _“I_ don’t go looking for monsters.” The last time that they’d agreed to go adventuring with Dipper, they’d almost been murdered by miniature wolves. Pacifica doesn’t want to repeat that anytime soon.

“The monsters will go looking for us,” Pacifica grumbles, but it’s half-hearted. Mabel laughs and sends her a grin.

“We can take any monsters with my grappling hook!” she says dramatically.

“Did you actually bring that thing along?” Pacifica asks, and Mabel grins as she grabs it out of her bright, sparkly, homemade backpack.

She clutches it like a secret agent, and hums dramatic theme music as she points it at different points in the forrest. Pacifica rolls her eyes, but she can’t fight the warm, happy feeling that Mabel’s adorable antics bring her. She wishes that she could just kill this stupid crush.

Mabel tosses the grappling hook back into her bag after a few more minutes of walking. They pass rainbow crystals and ominous looking caves, and a huge pile of smelly droppings that were probably left by a monster Pacifica would prefer not to think about. Pacifica swats a few mosquitos as they walk.

“Are we going somewhere?” Pacifica asks, “or are we just wandering around?”

“We’re almost there, Paz,” Mabel assures her, and within another minute of walking they reach their destination. Mabel makes a big hand gesture as they approach a small glade.

They walk a few feet into the nice, treeless grassland before Mabel sits down and starts taking items out of her backpack. First, she takes out a homemade blanket with a checkered pattern stitched on it. Then she starts taking out small bits of food, and Pacifica’s frankly confused.

  
“Mabel,” she asks, “what are you doing?”

“Well remember a few days ago when you didn’t know what a picnic was?” Mabel asks.

“Yes-

“We’re going to have one!” she says excitedly with a big grin, and Pacifica feels that warmth spreading over her again, that feeling that she’s been trying to avoid.

“Um,” Pacifica asks, “what do I do?”

“You sit down,” Mabel says simply.

“On the ground?” Pacifica asks, because she can’t even consider sitting on the grass in her white shorts. They might get stained.

“Of course not, silly,” Mabel says, “that’s what the blanket’s for.” So Pacifica sits down on the soft fleece blanket beside the first person she was ever able to call a friend.

They start munching on sandwiches that frankly aren’t very good. A younger Pacifica would have complained vocally about this, but now she’s more sensitive. She eats her fair share and thanks Mabel for it anyway, and her words are met by a very Mabel sort of smile. Then they get on to the dessert. It’s delicious, but it’s sugary to the point where Pacifica can feel her teeth being eaten away.

“Are you sure this won’t put me into some sort of sugary coma?” Pacifica asks skeptically.

Mabel laughs and asks, “Have I ever told you about the time that Dipper and I went to a haunted convenience store?” Mabel launches into a story that Pacifica never would have believed before she met Mabel, about that time the first summer they came to Gravity Falls, and the sugar hallucinations Mabel gave herself. And of course how they ended up foiling the ghosts.

“Dipper did what?” Pacifica asks. She has to stifle her laughter, because the sounds coming out of her mouth are frankly embarrassing. Her laughter honestly sounds more like the noises that Waddles makes sometimes than cute, girly giggling. But Mabel laughs right along with her, in loud, unladylike snorts, and recounts the tale of how Dipper saved the day with a lamb dance.

“You can’t tell him that I told you, though,” Mabel says quickly. Pacifica giggles again, and decides that even if she won’t have teasing material, the story was still worth all the laughter.

“Alright,” she says, “I promise.” They pack up the supplies into Mabel’s backpack, and Mabel picks a fluffy dandelion off the ground.

She hands it to Pacifica and tells her, “Make a wish.” Pacifica didn’t used to believe in magic, but after everything that she’s experienced with the Pines twins, she decides that she can’t discount magical dandelions from the realm of possibility.

“I wish-,” she thinks, “I wish that Mabel liked me back.” She blows the seeds into the wind, and Mabel smirks at her.

“What did you wish for?” she asks with an eager look on her face.

“You’re not supposed to tell people your wishes,” Pacifica scoffs.

Mabel picks another dandelion, and says, “I wish that Paz would hold my hand,” before blowing it into the wind. Pacifica blushes, blushes a lot, but she slides her hand into Mabel’s.

“See,” Mabel says empathetically, squeezing her hand reassuringly, “you don’t get what you wish for if you don’t ask for it.”

“Do you like me?” Pacifica asks, her face turning scarlet, “like- like as more than a friend?” Sometimes Mabel holds hands platonically. Actually, she does it a lot. She’s seen her take Grenda or Candy’s hand more times than she can count, and she’s even seen her drag Dipper off by the hand a few times.

The hand-holding doesn’t mean anything, but what Pacifica just said did. She’s just put herself in a very risky position.

“Of course I do,” Mabel says with a wide grin, “I got you to go on a date-”

“Wait,” Pacifica asks, “this was a date?”

“Yep,” Mabel says, popping the p with a huge grin on her face and a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

“I didn’t know that it was a date,” Pacifica says. She’s not sure if she’s more angry about being tricked or enthused that Mabel likes her back.

“I rigged it,” Mabel says with a shit-eating grin.

“Mabel!” she shouts, but it’s not really an angry sort of shout. It’s relieved and amused and excited and a million different hormonal emotions rolled up into one. They’re fourteen and stupid, and it’s the middle of the summer. They can afford to have the summer romance that Mabel always wanted, though Pacifica never quite expected she’d have it with her. She’s excited and amazed and a little bit nervous that it’s turning out that way.

Mabel laughs and starts running back through the forest. Pacifica feels that stupid warm, loving feeling as she chases after her, grabbing Mabel’s hand and laughing all the way.  

 


	2. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mabel is sick and Pacifica makes her Mabel Juice.

Pacifica notices Mabel getting sick. She’s her girlfriend, and they live together. Of _course_ she notices as it happens. For a week, Mabel slowly progresses from “perfectly alright” to “snotty, sneezing, cough-ridden, vomiting mess”, it’s just that most of it all happened over night. Pacifica’s sleeping soundly on her side of the bed when she hears Mabel frantically jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. Pacifica follows her, frantically, and then Mabel pukes in the toilet.

It's not just one heave. It's loud and long, and by the time that Pacifica thinks that it has to be over, that there can't be anything left in Mabel's stomach, her girlfriend starts up again. Once it finally stops, Mabel pushes herself up off the ground. 

“Sorry for waking you, Paz,” Mabel mumbles awkwardly, as she looks from the mess in the toilet back to her girlfriend. Pacifica discretely flushes it and then Mabel staggers back to bed. 

“Mabes,” she says cautiously, “are you alright?”

“Not really,” Mabel mutters, and then Pacifica helps her back to bed. She falls gracelessly into bed, and then digs her face into her pillow. 

“I’ll call you in sick,” Pacifica says, because there’s no way that she’s making Mabel do it when she looks and sounds like death.

“Do you want me to call the doctor too?” she asks. Mabel just groans in response, which Pacifica takes as a yes. She dials both numbers, and thankfully they both pick up. It’s almost seven, so it’s not ungodly early, but some places don’t open until eight or nine.

She schedules a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow afternoon, and then wonders if she should stay home as well. Mabel doesn’t seem to be doing so well. Pacifica slinks into their bedroom, and hears Mabel coughing. Her coughing is violent and loud, and Pacifica’s actually worried that she might be choking to death on left over puke.

She stops after a few moments, and Pacifica lets out a sigh of relief.

“Do you want me to stay home today?” she asks.

“Paz-“

“Do you want me to?” Pacifica asks, sincerely.

“Of course not,” Mabel mutters, with her stuffy, sickly voice, “I’m not _that_ sick.” Pacifica sighs, but decides to respect her girlfriend’s wishes. It really won’t do to have them both out today. She hops in the shower, and gets dressed for work. She isn’t going to leave her girlfriend alone all day without anything by her bedside, though, so she goes into the kitchen to see what they have.

 

Pacifica knows that she _should_ make her girlfriend chicken noodle soup, or give her 7-Up or some other trademark cure for sickness, but she knows that Mabel will like it a hell of a lot more if she makes her Mabel Juice. She’s watched her girlfriend make the nasty concoction enough times that she knows how to make it. She gets out the half full two liter bottle of Mountain Dew out of the refrigerator, grabs the espresso, the edible glitter, the dinosaur vitamins, and the pink food coloring. Then, she grabs a plastic cup with a rainbow, sparkley unicorn on it out of the cabinet. She puts in a tablespoon of edible glitter, a shot of espresso, and then pours in the Mountain Dew. Then, she adds a drop of food coloring, a few dinosaur vitamins, and stirs the mixture around with a big, wooden spoon.

 

She looks proudly at the vivid, sparkley drink in her hand. She grabs the Saltine crackers out of the cupboard, because she remembers that they’re something that’s good for a sick stomach. It can’t all be glitter and Mabel Juice. There has to be some substance in there somewhere.

 

Pacifica enters their bedroom, and turns on the overhead light.

“Urgh,” Mabel groans, and she coughs as she flips her body position. She pulls her long, brown hair over her face like a blanket, and Pacifica feels a surge of extra fondness. Sometimes Mabel’s just so damn cute she can’t stand it. Pacifica walks over to the side of the bed, and sets the drink down on the nightstand.

“I brought you something,” she says softly, and Mabel’s eyes shoot open at the speed of light. Her brown eyes widen at the sight.

“Is that.. Mabel Juice?” she asks, her voice still groggy, with that stuffy quality of sickness.

“Yep,” Paz says, “and I brought Saltines too,” she adds, as she sits them down next to the Mabel juice. Mabel manages to smile at that.

“You’re the best,” she says softly, and Pacifica smiles back at her. Pacifica glances at the clock, and realizes that she’s actually running pretty late.

“Oh, Mabes,” Pacifica says, “I’ve gotta run."

And then she adds, with a teasing lilt, "Make sure not to die while I’m gone.” Then, Pacifica starts to leave the room.

“I make no promises!” Mabel shouts. It comes out more as a loud, raspy noise with Mabel's sick, stuffy voice. Pacifica giggles, and she grabs her keys. As long as Mabel gets to feeling better, then she doesn't think that this was a bad morning at all. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not try making Mabel Juice based on this recipe. I pulled this out of my ass and I don't know what would actually happen.


	3. Medusa Northwest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper practices a spell on Pacifica, but something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's some pretty hardcore kissing in this scene (and sexy implications). They're college kids here, but still. In canon they're twelve so I thought that I should warn you guys about that. It might squick some of you.

“It’ll just be a little spell,” Dipper had said, “like, just to turn your hair black for a few minutes. I’ll be able to reverse it easily enough.”

 “Nothing can go wrong,” he had said. Pacifica should have told him that there was no way in hell he was ever touching her hair. Things _always_ go wrong when you’re dealing with the Pines twins. But Dipper is admittedly, her best friend, and he’s Mabel’s brother and has the same damn brown puppy dog eyes that make it so hard to say no to her. Pacifica ends up up agreeing. 

 

The spell, of course, goes horribly, _horribly_ wrong.

 

“Hairicus mutare colores y anguis hairius!” he chants. He clutches his book tightly to his chest as a look of horror passes over his face.

“Did it work?” Pacifica asks cautiously. She can hear a faint hissing noise, and it almost feels like her hair is swaying along to a nonexistence breeze. Along with Dipper’s look of terror, Pacifica can pretty much assume that something went wrong. She can only hope that it was minor. Maybe he died her hair blue instead of black?

“Paz,” he says slowly, like he’s speaking to a startled animal, “don’t freak out.” Pacifica pulls out her I-phone, and turns on her camera in order to use it as a mirror. She screams when she sees her reflection. Her hair has turned from platinum-blonde locks to hissing, moving snakes of the same shade. Her entire eye has turned a bright shade of blue, and her pupils look like single, black slits, much the way that Bill Cipher’s do.

”Dipper!” she shouts, clutching her phone angrily in her hand.

“I’ll fix it!” he promises.

“I swear to god,” Pacifica says, pointing her phone harshly in his direction, “if you don’t turn me back I’ll-“

“It’s not that bad,” he mumbles, and Pacifica’s anger boils over.

“I HAVE SNAKES FOR HAIR!” she shouts, and Dipper does at least look _guilty_ about it.

“But at least you don’t have the other thing,” Dipper says.

“What. Other. _Thing_ ,” Pacifica demands. Her snakes lunge and hiss at him, and he laughs nervously.

“The turning people to stone thing,” he says, “you know, with Medusa. I’m not made of stone, so we can reasonably assume that we don’t have to deal with that.”

“Wow,” Pacifica says sarcastically, “at least we don’t have to deal with _that._ Now everything’s just _peachy.”_ He pulls out his book, and starts leafing nervously through the pages. Pacifica groans.

 

She eventually pulls out a spell book and searches through it for a counter curse, but she still hasn’t found one after reading every one of the two hundred pages. She lets out an angry, frustrated groan and slams the book on the table.

“I’m sorry, Dip,” she says, “I just- I don’t think I can take this anymore.”

“Hey,” he says, “I’m the one that messed it up. I can figure out how to fix it.”

“Alright,” Pacifica says, “I think I’m headed home, then.” She considers calling Mabel and letting her know that Dipper might or might not have permanently turned her into a creature that could totally pass as a Duckman villain. She decides against, it though. It won’t be any easier to do on the phone, and she’s not sure that her girlfriend will really believe it unless she sees it. Pacifica keeps walking towards their apartment, and doesn’t call Mabel to let her know in advance about her new, monstrous form.

 

As she walks down Main Street, she realizes that no one even bothers to stare at her. They’re all very lucky that the citizens of Gravity Falls have seen too much supernatural shit too care about stuff like this anymore.

 

Pacifica doesn't let herself in, and instead rings the doorbell and waits for Mabel to answer. She thinks that might be a good way to reveal her new form. Mabel opens up the door, and then looks to her in a mixture of shock and awe. 

"Paz!" she says, and she engulfs her girlfriend in a hug. 

"That," Pacifica says, "was not the reaction that I was expecting." Mabel lets go of her, and blushes for a moment. 

"Sorry," she says, and her face lights up, "I just- I really  _love_ the snakes.”

“Wait, you do?” Pacifica asks, but then kicks herself. _Of course_ Mabel loves the snakes. Mabel has some deep affection for all things strange.

“Yeah,” she says, leaning even closer to Pacifica's face to get a better look, “they’re adorable. It’s like having kittens for hands.” Pacifica’s heard that story enough times to know that Mabel thinks that was the greatest idea that anyone ever had.

“But what if it’s permanent?” Pacifica asks.

“Why would it be?” Mabel asks, “Dipper did this, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Pacifica says.

“So he’ll figure out how to fix it,” Mabel says, “he always does.”

“But remember that time that he turned you into a mermaid _,”_ Pacifica says, “you were stuck in the city pool for a _week.”_

“A really fun, amazing week,” Mabel says. But the difference is, Mabel’s always wanted to be a mermaid. Pacifica’s never wanted to a be a gorgon.

“I don’t want to be this way for a week,” Pacifica says. She doesn’t want to be this way at all. Mabel squeezes her hand.

“It’s gonna be alright,” she promises. Pacifica sends her a skeptical look.

“I’ll make us some mac and cheese and we’ll watch some movies,” Mabel says, “how does that sound?”

“It sounds pretty good,” Pacifica says, and her snakes hiss in agreement. She squeezes Mabel’s hand a little tighter, and tries to calm down. She hopes that she doesn’t have snakes coming out of her head for long enough to get used to it.

 

Pacifica follows Mabel into their apartment, and then falls down onto the couch. She's had a stressful day, but she knows that a movie night with Mabel will calm her down. Whether or not they end up watching the movies, they always have a fantastic time.

Pacifica grabs the remote off of the coffee table, and starts up Netflix. She finds a funny looking romantic comedy that she’s sure Mabel will enjoy. Mabel comes out about fifteen minutes later with two, pink sparkly plates full of mac and cheese. They eat as the movie introduces the cute, quirky protagonist, her gay best friend, and her jerk-face expendable fiancé. Pacifica starts eating her macaroni, and she hears her snakes hiss unpleasantly. She groans. It's going to start getting really old if they hiss about  _everything._ Pacifica can't even tell why they're doing it this time. 

Mabel brings a spoonful of macaroni up to their mouths, and the snakes eat it happily. Pacifica can feel herself blush. She can't believe that she didn't consider that they might need food. Then again, Mabel's always been smarter with emotions than Pacifica has. She just gets everyone; people, animals, even Pacifica and her crazy family. Apparently, Pacifica can add her snakes to the list as well. 

“Who’re cute little snakes?” Mabel asks, and the snakes hiss happily in response.

Mabel nudges her in the side, and says, “I think that I’m gonna miss these little guys.” They both finish up their meals, and instead of walking five feet back to the kitchen, they just put the plates on the coffee table. Mabel grabs the rainbow blanket off of the ground, and wraps it around the two of them. She lies down against Pacifica’s shoulder.

Mabel giggles.

“Mabes?” Pacifica asks, “What is it?” Pacifica knows she can’t be laughing about the movie, because the protagonist’s mother just died in a car crash.

“Paz,” Mabel whispers, “your snakes like me. They’re nuzzling up against me! Nuzzling, like affectionately!! I didn’t know that snakes did that!”

“Well,” Pacifica says, “it seems like they like you just as well as the rest of me does.” She knows that it sounds like an innuendo, and she fully intends it to. Mabel’s look darkens a little bit, and she throws the blanket back onto the floor. Then, she moves gracelessly into Pacifica’s lap. They start kissing, and pretty soon Pacifica’s snakes are hissing in what she can only assume to be pleasure.

“Looks like the snakes are into it,” Mabel says with a stupid little grin, and Pacifica kisses her harder after that.

They keep kissing, but eventually, Pacifica hears her phone ring. She knows that it’s hers, because Mabel has adorable, funny ringtones set for each person in her contacts. Pacifica just set the default tone for everyone. She breaks the kiss, much to her girlfriend’s chagrin, and grabs the phone off of the table. Dipper’s name flashes across the screen, and Pacifica answers it immediately. She doesn’t want him to think that she died of snake poisoning or something. Or that she somehow turned herself to stone. 

“This is Pacifica speaking,” she says. It’s her standard, professional answer, and she even uses it when Mabel calls. The twins normally make fun of her for it. Dipper doesn’t bother today, and gets straight to the point.

“Paz,” he says, “Paz, I found the counter curse. Do you want to do it right now?”  

“Um, no,” Pacifica says. Her voice sounds low and aroused, and she really hopes that he can’t tell that from over the phone.

“I think that it can wait until morning,” she asserts.

“Um, alright,” Dipper says, “are you alright, Paz? You sound a little bit different than normal.” Mabel snakes her hands around Paz’s waist, and Pacifica tries to bite her lip.

“Just fine,” she says, and she knows that she doesn’t sound just fine at all, “I just- I gotta go.” She hangs up the phone, and kisses Mabel again. She wonders how cute Mabel will find it when the snakes nuzzle against her in bed? God, Mabel’s the cutest person that Pacifica’s ever met, and probably the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

“I fucking love you,” Pacifica nearly growls as she tries to get Mabel’s lousy sweater to come up over her head.

“I know,” Mabel says with a cheeky little grin, and she seals her words with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes 
> 
> 1\. There are I-phones in the Gravity Falls universe. I just decided it right now.   
> 2\. Duckman is Gravity Fall's Batman counterpart. I just decided it right now. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	4. Just a Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our small children begin their adventures at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of things that I don't own 
> 
> 1\. Gravity Falls  
> 2\. Harry Potter  
> 3\. That amazing song by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls  
> 4\. The Honey Badger video

"And even though I might not have the brains or the brawn

I'm loyal to the ones that matter to me

'Cause it's just the right thing,

And it's just how I am,

 

And I won't make excuses

'Cause the truth is that I'll do just enough

'Cause after all, I'm just a Hufflepuff

I am just a Hufflepuff"

-Just a Hufflepuff, Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls

* * *

 

Mabel and Dipper hug their parents goodbye before boarding the Hogwarts Express. They grab a compartment and the moment that the train starts to move, Dipper takes his copy of “Hogwarts: A History” out of his backpack.

“Merlin, Dipper,” Mabel mutters, “you’re already studying?”

“I haven’t read this one, yet,” he says. Mabel rolls her eyes, and takes out her own backpack.

“I’m going to go change into my robes,” she says, “is it alright if I go sit somewhere else afterwards?” Mabel wants to try to make friends. She isn’t going to do that if she sits and watches Dipper read the entire ride.

“Mabel,” he says, “the train literally just left.”

“But robes are _exciting,”_ she says, and she leaves it at that.

“Go ahead,” he says, “I can read this book without you.”

“Have a good time!” she says, “Try not to die!” And he rolls his eyes as Mabel makes her way to the bathrooms to change. Mabel changes right into her robes, and then peaks her head into a compartment. She sees a small, Asian girl with glasses and a large, muscular white girl.

 

“You look ready to learn,” the smaller girl giggles, and Mabel laughs in turn.

“Yeah,” she says, “I couldn’t wait to change.”

“Cool!” the bigger girl shouts, and Mabel finds herself sitting down across from them.

“Hi,” She says, “I’m Mabel.”

“Candy,” the smaller girl says.

“This girl’s name is Grenda!” the other girl shouts. Grenda takes out her pet rat, and they gush over it for a few minutes before Candy starts talking about houses.

“I would like Hufflepuff,” She says, “or maybe a Ravenclaw.”

“I want to be a Hufflepuff,” Grenda says.

“I’m not really sure,” Mabel says.

“Badgers rule!” Grenda says, and she points to her shirt. It actually says “Badgers rule” and Mabel giggles a little bit.

“I’m still not really sure,” Mabel says with a silly little grin.

“You’ll figure it out,” Grenda promises, loudly.

“The hat knows all,” Candy says, a little bit cryptically. They giggle for a little longer about the classes that they’re going to take and the magic that they hope to learn. Candy and Grenda decide to go get changed, and Mabel sprawls out on her half of the compartment. She doesn’t really feel like moving since she’s already changed into her robes.

 

Candy and Grenda leave to go change, and leave Mabel alone in the compartment. A few minutes later, a girl with platinum blonde hair peaks her head into the compartment.

“Hi!” Mabel says. The girl’s already changed into her robes as well, and comes into the compartment.

“I’m Pacifica,” the girl says, with an air of superiority, “Pacifica Northwest.”

“Mabel Pines,” Mabel says. The girl’s superior look softens a bit at that. She sticks out her hand to shake, and Mabel takes it. Maybe the girl isn’t as bad as she seems.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Mabel says. Pacifica sits down next to her on the seat.

“Which house do you think you’ll be in?” Pacifica asks her.

“Well,” Mabel says, “my whole family’s been in Ravenclaw, but I’m not really sure.” Mabel thinks that she’ll just end up trusting the hat’s decision. She wants to end up wherever’s best for her.

“I’m going to be in Slytherin,” Pacifica says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I think that Slytherin seems nice,” Mabel says, “My Grunkle’s a Slytherin.”

“Grunkle?” Pacifica asks.

“It’s short for great uncle,” Mabel tells her, “he’s like an uncle, but better.” Pacifica laughs at that, and Mabel thinks that it’s a pretty sound. Maybe she misjudged the other girl.

“Maybe you’ll be a Slytherin,” Pacifica says. She sounds like she hopes for this to be the case.

“Maybe,” Mabel agrees, “I’m keeping my mind open to all the possibilities. I might still be a Ravenclaw, or a Gryffindor, or maybe a Hufflepuff-“ Candy and Grenda walk back into the compartment.

“I think that I would _die_ if I were in Hufflepuff,” Pacifica says, “that’s where they put all the rejects from the other houses.” Both of their faces drop, and they look over to Mabel and Pacifica in confusion. Mabel feels a little irritated by the comment, but simply makes a positive comment in response.

“I think that Hufflepuff seems like a nice house,” Mabel says. Pacifica scans the room, and her eyes settle on Mabel’s new friends.

“Oh,” Pacifica says, looking towards Candy and Grenda, “are these your _friends_?” She says it the way that she would talk about something yucky on the bottom of her shoe. It makes Mabel’s blood boil.

“Yes,” she says, “this is Candy and Grenda.”

Mabel forces a smile and says, “Candy, Grenda, meet Pacifica.”

“Ew,” Pacifica says, “I can smell the loser from all the way over here.” Pacifica stands up and starts to make her way out of the compartment.

“Mabel- I” Pacifica says, but then she stops. She doesn’t finish whatever she was going to say, and exits the compartment instead.

“Mabel,” Candy says.

“What happened?” Grenda asks.

“I’m not really sure,” Mabel admits. Candy takes out her issue of _Witch Weekly_ and they giggle about the newest fashion trends as they make their way closer to Hogwarts.

 

When they are herded together in front of the Great Hall, Mabel finally finds Dipper again.

“Yo!” she shouts, “Dipdop! I’m over here.” Her brother blushes bright red, but makes his way over to her anyway.

“Can you not use that nickname here?” he mumbles, “kids are going to make fun of us.”

“Let them try,” Mabel challenges. She thinks that if she can handle Pacifica’s sudden about-face, then she can handle anything these kids can throw at her.

 

Chui, Candy is sorted into Ravenclaw. Jones, Grenda is sorted into Gryffindor. The hat and Northwest, Pacifica seem to be engaged in an epic battle. It sits upon her head for nearly three minutes, when Mabel assumed that it would shout out Slytherin the moment that it touched the top of her head. To everyone’s surprise, especially Pacifica’s, the hat shouts out Hufflepuff. The crowd seems too shocked to clap as the small, blonde girl makes her way over to the table of yellow and black. She sits down awkwardly in between two older kids, and adjusts her bangs. She seems to want to melt into the crowd.

 

Mabel wonders how she must feel, being sorted into the house she held such disdain for.

 

“Pines, Margot,” the professor calls, and Mabel can see Dipper physically cringe at the name. She’s cringing too.

 

“Um,” Dipper says, as he walks up towards the hat, “my name is Dipper.” A few of the kids had also said nicknames that they preferred to be called. There wasn’t anything unusual about Dipper’s clarification.

 

“Dipper?” she asks, and he nods his head.

 

“Are you-“

 

“A boy,” he says, “I am a boy” She makes a note on her clipboard, and that’s hopefully the end of it. She sets the hat on his head, and it only takes a few moments for the hat to call out Ravenclaw.

 

“Pines, Mabel,” she calls. Mabel walks up, nervously, and suddenly feels the hat atop her head.

“Ooo,” he says, “another set of Pines twins.”

“Yeah,” Mabel thinks back to him, “you just can’t get rid of us.”

“I could put you just about anywhere,” he says, “you’ve got courage enough for Gryffindor, smarts enough for Ravenclaw, and compassion enough for Hufflepuff.”

“Ravenclaw?” she asks. She knows that her family doesn’t care what house she’s in, but she has to admit, being in Ravenclaw would be nice. She’d be in the same house as Dipper, and practically her entire family. But there’s part of her that wants to forge her own path.

“You would do well in Ravenclaw,” the hat tells her, “but Hufflepuff is where your heart belongs.”

“What?” she asks.

“Ravenclaw would make you cleverer,” it tells her, “more resourceful, but Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff would help you grow to be a better person.” Mabel’s breathe hitches a bit at that. All she’s ever wanted was to be the best person that she can be.

“I want to be in Hufflepuff,” she tells the hat, and he laughs in response.

“I thought so,” he tells her.

A moment later, the hat shouts, “Hufflepuff!” The Hufflepuff table, Dipper, Candy and Grenda all shout in response. Mabel’s never felt quite so loved. They go to a feast afterwards, and eventually make their way to their dorms. The Hufflepuff dorms are near the kitchens, and seem about as cozy as they can be.

 

“The password is _Honey Badger Don’t Care_ ,” the prefect says with a goofy little grin. A few of the kids laugh in response, but Mabel must have missed the joke. They all go upstairs and get settled down, and they all go to bed fairy early.

 

 

 

Everyone has gone to sleep, but she can hear someone crying. Specifically, Mabel can hear Pacifica crying. Mabel pops up beside the other girl’s bed.

  
“Are you okay?” Mabel whispers. Pacifica screams. Somehow, this doesn’t wake anyone else up.

 

“Calm down,” Mabel whispers, and Pacifica glares at her.

“What do you want?” Pacifica whispers angrily.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Mabel says.   
“Of course I’m not alright,” Pacifica tells her, “I’m in _Hufflepuff!_ ”

“There’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff,” Mabel tells her. Mabel decided that she wanted to be a Hufflepuff. She isn’t going to let her housemate bash on it.

“My parents think there is,” she says, “Northwests aren’t _Hufflepuffs._ What if they kick me out? What if- what if-“ And suddenly Pacifica’s crying again. Mabel pats her awkwardly on the back.

“If your parents kick you out for being in Hufflepuff,” Mabel says, “then they aren’t good parents.”

“Well what are your parents going to do?” Pacifica asks, “I thought you said they were all _Ravenclaws.”_

“My dad said that I could be in any house that I wanted to be in,” Mabel says, “that’s the way that it should be.”

“Northwests are supposed to be impressive,” Pacifica says, and her words catch in the back of her throat.

“Hufflepuff is impressive,” Mabel assures her.

“People who are impressive are in Slytherin, Gryffindor, _Ravenclaw!”_ she hisses.

“Newt Scamander was in Hufflepuff,” Mabel says.

“Oh wow,” Pacifica says, “the crazy monster man was in this house! It’s so prestigious!”

“It’s better than Voldemort,” Mabel says. Pacifica looks at her as if she’s said something blasphemous, and Mabel rolls her eyes.

“Look,” Mabel says, “the hat put you here for a reason. It’s not because you weren’t good enough for everywhere else. It’s because he saw that you could be great here.”

“Do you think that?” Pacifica asks.

“Well,” Mabel says, “yeah.”

“Do you think that I’m nice enough to be a Hufflepuff?” she asks.

“Um,” Mabel says, “some of the time?” Pacifica sighs.

“I guess I didn’t do all that well at that today,” she says. Mabel doesn’t know what to say.

“I wanted to be your friend,” Pacifica admits. Mabel doubts that she would have said a thing like this if it weren’t two o’clock in the morning.

“We were really getting along before you were so mean to my friends,” Mabel admits.

“I just,” Pacifica says, “I panicked.”

“Look,” Mabel says, and she means the words, “I’d really like to be friends too. But you can’t be mean to Candy and Grenda.” Mabel holds out her hand to shake. Pacifica looks at it, and then shakes it.

“Deal,” Pacifica mutters.

Mabel pulls the other girl into a hug, and then says, “You’re gonna do great.” Mabel pushes herself up onto Pacifica’s twin sized bed, and they both sit up against the wall.

“My parents are going to hate this,” Pacifica mutters.

“You’re going to be fine,” Mabel assures her.

“Are you sure?” Pacifica asks. Mabel finds that she doesn’t just want to make Pacifica feel better because that’s what she does. She wants to make Pacifica feel better because she actually likes her.

“Yes. You’re right where you’re supposed to be, Paz,” Mabel says.

“Paz?” Pacifica asks.

“Yeah,” Mabel says, “it’s a nickname. Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Paz says, with a happy quality to her tone, “I think that I do.” They start talking about everything they’re excited for this year, from potions to riding brooms to transfiguration. Apparently, at some point they get way too loud.

 

“Would you two be quiet!” one of the other girls mumbles, “some of us are trying to sleep.” Mabel can feel herself flush, and Pacifica giggles.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Mabel mutters, and she makes her way over to her own bed.

“Night, Mabel,” Paz says. Mabel finds herself surprisingly glad Pacifica Northwest was sorted into Hufflepuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write a cute fic about these two as teenagers in this same verse
> 
> DID I DO TRANS DIPPER BADLY?! I don't know please tell me if it was alright or not


	5. Mabel the Teenage Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica finds out that Mabel is a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that I don't own
> 
> 1\. A Whole New World from Aladin  
> 2\. Twilight

Pacifica sits on Mabel’s bed in the Mystery Shack, and asks, “Okay, so let me get this straight. You’re a witch?”

“Yep,” Mabel says.

She asks, “not just Wiccan or something?” Mabel lights a small fire in her hand, and Pacifica isn’t nearly as surprised as she should be that she has _real_ magic.

“So like,” Pacifica asks, “do you brew potions and everything?”

“No,” Mabel says, “Dipper’s more into potions and all that junk. I’m more into enchantments. And of course, flying.”

“Flying?” Pacifica asks. Finding out that her girlfriend was a witch was strange enough, but finding out what all sorts of magic she and her brother get up to is on a whole new weirdness tier. Mabel searches her room, and pulls an old, tattered broom stick out from behind her bed.

“Of course,” she says. A small black cat meows from underneath the bed, and Pacifica groans.

“Are you just a walking witch stereotype?” she asks, remembering the time that Mabel had called her a walking valley girl stereotype.

“Pretty much,” Mabel says with a little grin.

“I’m in some sort of teenage romance novel,” Pacifica says.

“At least I’m not a vampire,” Mabel says, “they seem hot, but they’re actually just jerks.”

“They suck people’s blood, Mabel,” Paz says, “that isn’t hot.”

Mabel blushes, and mutters, “The ones in Twilight didn’t. They were vegetarians.” Pacifica laughs fondly at her girlfriend’s flustered admission. Mabel seems to regain her confidence, and leans towards Pacifica while holding her broomstick.

“Would you like to go for a ride?” she asks. Pacifica wants to say yes immediately, but she’s a fairly cautious person.

“Will it hold two people?” she asks.

“It’s _magic_ ,” Mabel says, “of course it can hold two people, Paz.”

“But how does it work?” Pacifica asks, and Mabel rolls her eys.

“That’s what Dipper’s always asking,” Mabel says, “but I sorta think that sometimes you just gotta go with it. It’s just magic.” That isn’t a sufficient explanation for Pacifica, but she doesn’t mention it. She really wants to go flying.

“Alright,” Pacifica decides, “let’s go.” She starts heading towards the stairs.

“Wait!” Mabel exclaims. Pacifica turns abruptly around, and sees that Mabel has opened up the _window._ It’s enormous.

“You can’t be serious,” she says.

“Oh come on, Paz,” Mabel says, “it’s way more fun this way.” Paz isn’t sure if fun is the word that she’d use to describe it, but she ends up walking over to Mabel anyway.

“Okay,” Pacifica asks, “what do I do?”

Mabel drops her broom to the ground, and says, “Stand right behind me.” Pacifica does, and she stands so close that they’re almost touching. Mabel calls her broom up, and it settles comfortably beneath them.

“You might want to hold on,” Mabel tells her. Pacifica wraps her arms around Mabel’s waist, and the other girl immediately takes off. They soar through the window into the crisp night air. Pacifica’s very glad that she decided to wear her heavier jacket tonight. Mabel swiftly steers the broom higher and higher and higher, and then starts doing crazy tricks. She does a loop-the-loop, some sharp turns, and abruptly starts flying straight down.

 

Pacifica screams her lungs out as the adrenaline courses through her. This is way better than any rollercoaster. Mabel eventually settles down, and Pacifica is able to catch her breath.

“Mabes,” she says, still somewhat breathlessly, “that was amazing.” Mabel turns around and grins at her, and says, “you haven’t seen anything yet.” They fly high above the suburbs, which are lit up below them in an interesting pattern, like dots on a map. Then they keep flying into the city.

“Wait,” Pacifica says, “won’t someone see?”

“No,” Mabel says, with a snort, “people only see what they expect to see.” They fly right above the brightly colored skyscapers, and by the highest floors of others. Pacifica’s flown in helicopters before, but this is so much more interesting. She rests her head lightly on Mabel’s shoulder, and thinks that it’s much more intimate too. They eventually fly through the rest of the city proper. 

Mabel turns back to her, and starts singing, “I can show you the world! Shinning, shimmer splendid, tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide?” Pacifica laughs, and puts her head right onto Mabel’s shoulder.

Her girlfriend isn’t a very good singer, and Pacifica’s even worse, but she adds, “I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride-“

“A whole new world” Mabel shrieks loudly, and Pacifica can’t continue after that. She starts laughing so hard she can barely _breathe._  Mabel’s laughing too, and Pacifica wonders what any people below them might think that they’re hearing. They’re both really loud, and it sounds a bit animalistic.

“Wait,” she says, as Mabel’s laughter finally starts to die down, “I bet we sound like birds having sex.” Then the laughter starts up again, and by the time that Pacifica’s finally through her sides hurt. Mabel laughs for a solid twenty seconds longer, and she has to catch her breath by the end. Pacifica thinks that it’s probably not smart of them to get this distracted while flying. They fly for hours long, until Pacifica can see the beginning of a sunrise peeking through the horizon.

“Oh my god,” she mutters, “we stayed out _all night?”_

“I didn’t even notice,” Mabel admits.

She scans the horizon, and says, “Wait, I think that we’re like two minutes away from the manor.” They fly for three or four minutes, and soon enough they fly onto Pacifica’s enormous front lawn. Mabel lands the broom slowly, and soon enough their feet are firmly planted on the ground and the broomstick has fallen to their feet. Mabel turns around to face Pacifica, and she grins widely.

“So,” she asks, “what did you think?”

“It was alright,” Pacifica teases, “I’ve had better dates.”

“Oh really,” Mabel asks, “I guess I’ll just have to step up my game next time.” Pacifica has to stand up on her tiptoes to kiss her tall girlfriend, but she smiles as she does.

Mabel blushes, and Pacifica says, “I look forward to it.” She starts walking towards the entrance, and Mabel stands entranced in the lawn. Pacifica smiles, and wonders what else Mabel has in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel definitely had a Twilight phase


	6. Quidditch Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same verse as chapter four, but when they're sixth years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> 1\. I am candip trash and I implied it here  
> 2\. Grenda is fantastic  
> 3\. I've been in a bit of writing slump the past few days. I hope that getting this written helped.

Mabel holds up her poster and cheers loudly as Grenda hits yet another bludger away from her team.

“Grenda!” Mabel shouts, “Go Grenda”

“Don’t you think that we should be rooting for Hufflepuff?” Pacifica asks, “you know? The house that we’re actually _in._ ”

“Grenda is our friend,” Mabel says, “she comes before my house any day.” Pacifica rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t think much of it. She actually thinks that Mabel’s unflinching loyalty to people over houses is admirable and adorable. She’s just grown to be very fond of Hufflepuff, mainly because of her girlfriend.

Mabel's poster is as impressive as always, of course. It alternates between a sparkly, growling lion and a panel that just says Grenda’s name in bold, red letters.

“Grenda, Grenda, she’s our girl!” Mabel shouts, “Grenda’s gonna rule the world!” 

The rest of the people in the Hufflepuff section glare at them, and Pacifica completely understands. At least Mabel had the decency to wear one of her Hufflepuff ties today, the yellow and black striped one that she embroidered a badger onto and enchanted to run around the fabric. The chasers zoom around on their brooms while Grenda and the other beaters pass the bludgers around.

 

“Wait,” Mabel says, and then the rest of the audience erupts in loud screaming and yelling. Pacifica knows immediately that one of the seekers has spotted the snitch. She stands on her tiptoes, but still doesn’t reach quite high enough to get a good view of the field. Sometimes she envies Mabel and her extra five inches. She eventually finds the action, though and sees a flash of gold just before a girl in a maroon robe flies towards it. (Most of) the Hufflepuff section holds its breath as they hope their own seeker can somehow catch up and snatch the snitch away. It does not happen, and the Gryffindor seeker grabs the snitch, securing their victory. Now Gryffindor is one victory closer to decimating them once again in the Quidditch Cup. The Gryffindor section erupts into joyous applause, and Mabel joins them.

“Grenda, Grenda, Grenda!” she shouts. All of the people around them groan, Pacifica included.

“Oh come on, Paz,” Mabel says, “Grenda’s team won! We should be happy for her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Pacifica mutters.

Mabel takes Pacifica’s hand, and says, “Come on, we’ve got to get to the after party.”

“After party?” Pacifica asks, “shouldn’t that just be for _Gryffindors?”_

“Grenda invited both me and Candy,” Mabel says.

“But not me,” Pacifica says. She’s not even sure that she wants to go to a party celebrating a Gryffindor victory.

“Come on,” Mabel says with a little smile, “we both know that Candy’ll drag Dipper along too.” Pacifica’s not convinced, and Mabel can see it on her face.

“It’ll be fun,” her girlfriend says, waggling her eyebrows.

“Alright,” Pacifica says. Mabel grins, and she drags Pacifica off the stands by the hand. They walk across the castle grounds, and through the castle to the entrance to the Room of Quidditch Parties. Pacifica will never understand this school and it’s oddly specific magical rooms.

 

To Pacifica’s great surprised, only about half of the people at the party are actually Gryffindors so they don’t stand out at all. They drink some, and Mabel drags her around the entire party.

“Grenda!” Mabel says as she finally spots the friend that she’d come for.

“Mabel!” her friend shouts. Grenda’s a little bit taller than Mabel, and much more muscular and pulls both of them into a tight hug. Pacifica momentarily can’t breathe.

“Did you see my block?” she asks, “I kept the bludger away from Hannah so she could catch the snitch.” Pacifica hadn’t seen it, but she hadn’t seen a good percentage of the game. Being short at a sporting event is never something that’s fun.

“Yes!” Mabel says, “ _of course_.” Grenda grins at that, and they all chat about the game a little bit longer until Grenda is pulled away by her team mates to do some sort of post-win tradition. Then, Mabel and Pacifica chat briefly with every single person at the party. Sometimes Pacifica forgets that her girlfriend is friends with literally every person that attends Hogwarts. By the time that they’re finally finished making the rounds around the party, they’re both at least a bit tipsy and Pacifica, at least, is ready to find a nice private corner to make out in.

 

“Hey,” Pacifica murmurs, “would you like to find somewhere a little.. quieter?” Mabel grins at her, catching exactly what Pacifica is saying.

“Definitely,” she says, taking Pacifica’s tie.

She thinks for a moment, and says, “But we have to make sure that we don’t switch ties this time.” Pacifica blushes at the memory. The last time that they’d found a broom closet to make out in, Pacifica had ended up in Mabel’s homemade tie. Everyone who saw them knew exactly what they’d been up to. Pacifica giggles, and Mabel grasps her hand a little tighter.

“Let’s get out of here,” she says. They leave the party behind them, and Pacifica knows that she’s got something much more fun to look forward to.


	7. But What About the Children?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Pacifica and Mabel adult
> 
> or, the one where they talk about having kids

It’s their first anniversary when Mabel first mentions that she wants children. Pacifica has set up reservations at the nicest restaurant in Portland, and doesn't tell Mabel until her wife gets home from work that day. Her wife is pleasantly surprised.

 

“You know,” she says, giving Paz a kiss on the cheek, “this surprise is really cute."

 

She grins a little as she says, "In a few years though, we might need to hire a babysitter for things like this.” Pacifica laughs awkwardly along with her wife, and tries to push the thought to the back of her mind. Hopefully, Mabel’s only joking. Pacifica doesn’t want to think about having kids now. Pacifica doesn’t ever want to think about having kids. She’s heard Mabel talk about how much she’s always wanted kids, but it always seemed like a distant possibility. It’s definitely one that Pacifica’s not ready to confront yet.

 

 

 

Mabel brings it up again, and again, and again. Each time she decreases in subtlety, which is really saying something for Mabel. Her wife has never been subtle about anything. When Pacifica was a young bully, she would have called this Mabel being silly. Now she calls it her wife being direct, and she normally appreciates it, but god she wishes that Mabel would let the kids thing drop. Pacifica has always thought that the best thing about being a lesbian was that she wouldn’t have to worry about having children.

 

 

 

She’s able to avoid the topic for about three months before she finally has to face it (i.e. when Mabel forces her to face it).

 

“Paz,” she says as they’ve finally sat down at the table with their Chinese takeout, “do you not want kids?”

“Um,” she asks, “where did that come from?” She tries to fake ignorance yet again. Mabel rolls her eyes.

“Come on, Paz,” Mabel says, “you’ve been avoiding the topic for the past three months. And I’ve been bringing it up constantly.”

“Okay,” Pacifica says, “yes. I don’t want kids.” She can feel her throat constricting at the words.

“Okay,” Mabel says, and she visibly deflates, “I guess we’ll just have to deal with this.” Pacifica picks at her food for the rest of the meal while Mabel sadly eats her own food.

“Okay,” she finally says after finishing, “why is it that you don’t want kids? I know that you like them.”

“You do?” Pacifica challenges.

“Oh come on,” Mabel says, “you went absolutely gaga over my cousin Tiffany’s baby at our wedding.” Pacifica blushes at the memory of her holding the baby for a solid ten minutes, just cradling another human in her arms. 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” she says.

“Look,” Mabel says, “just talk to me, Paz. We- we don’t have to have kids.” Pacifica’s eyes widen. She can’t imagine her wife giving in on something like this so quickly. They fought for four days over what color to make the curtains in the background.

“But you’ve always wanted them, Mabel,” Pacifica says. Back when they were just kids and just friends, Mabel had told her all about how much she wanted kids. She'd actually said she wanted six of them. 

“Yeah,” Mabel says, “but we’re married now. I’m not going to force you to have kids if you don’t want them.” There’s a long pause in which neither of them knows what to say.

Mabel finally speaks again, “I love you too much to do that.” Pacifica feels a warm feeling pass through her, the same one that she always gets when Mabel uses the "L" word. 

“It’s not that I don’t want kids,” Pacifica admits, “it’s just that I’m afraid that I’ll mess them up.”

“Mess them up?” Mabel asks.

“Like what my parents did to me,” Pacifica says softly. She’s embarrassed to even say the words aloud, and they’re accompanied by a bright blush.

“Paz,” Mabel says, “you aren’t anything like them.” Pacifica’s heard both Mabel and Dipper tell her this a hundred times, but she’s never really believed them. She’s always been afraid that she would just be another link in the Northwest family chain, even after she ditched the name. Even now that she goes by Pacifica Pines she's afraid that she'll raise her kids just like a Northwest would. 

Mabel grabs her hands from across their small, wooden table and looks straight into Pacifica’s eyes. She's has always loved Mabel's eyes. They’re soft and warm and loving, and Pacifica has always been able to melt right into them. 

“You shouldn’t let that fear hold you back,” Mabel says, “because you’re already so much better than them.”

“Mabel-”

“Pacifica,” Mabel says. It startles Pacifica a little. Her wife almost never calls her anything but Paz, the nickname that she gave her years ago.

“You aren’t doomed to be like them,” she says, rapidly, the way that Mabel always does when she’s nervous, “and I think that you’d be an amazing mother.” Pacifica laughs a little bit. It’s a happy laugh, though, not a nervous one.

“See,” Mabel says, “I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t think you were wonderful.” Pacifica’s face probably turns scarlett, and she stands up from their tiny little kitchen table. She walks all of the twelve steps that it requires to sit down on the couch, and then plops herself there. Mabel sits down beside her.

“Okay,” Pacifica says, “so lets assume that I agree to this, that we should have a kid.” Mabel squeals, and Pacifica rolls her eyes.

“How would we do it?” she asks.

“Well,” Mabel says, “there’s always medically assisted insemination.”

“Sounds like you’ve been reading up on it,” Pacifica says.

“Um, yeah,” Mabel says, pink tinting her cheeks, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“So what’s that?” Pacifica asks.

“One of us carries the baby,” Mabel says, “and it’s fertilized using a sperm donor.”

“Okay,” Pacifica says. She doesn’t find this method all that appealing yet.

“Normally it’s someone close to the couple,” Mabel says, “like a friend, or a brother-”

“Oh my god,” Pacifica says, “we are not asking Dipper for his _sperm._ ” Mabel laughs at that, but she seems to find the idea amusing instead of terrifying and disgustng.

“We could,” she says. Apparently, Pacifica’s absolute disgust shows on her face.

“Alright, alright,” Mabel admits, “it’s kinda weird. But the idea of having a baby that’s that close to being ours genetically sounds really nice.”

“I don’t really care if it has any of me in it,” Pacifica says.

“You don’t?” Mabel asks.

“Not really,” Pacifica admits, “I- I stopped caring so much about blood ties after I realized that my family was full of assholes.”

Mabel grins at that, and then asks, “So what do you think about adoption?” Pacifica feels embarrassed that she didn’t think of adoption first.

“Adoption sounds fantastic,” Pacifica says.

Mabel smiles, and says, “I was sort of thinking adoption myself.” The conversation lulls, and Mabel stretches and then lies down across Pacifica’s lap.

“Mabes?” she asks.

“Yeah, Paz?” her wife asks.

“Do you think that we’re ready for something like this,” she asks, “Like, really ready for it?”

“Adoption’s a long process,” Mabel says, “it’ll be a long time before we actually get a kid.”

Pacifica glares at her lightly, “You know what I mean.”

“Yes,” Mabel says, more serious this time, “I do. I think that we can definitely do this.”

“Alright,” Pacifica says. She thinks that she might be able to do this, and thinks that she’s actually excited by the possibility. She grabs the remote, and turns on Netflix.

 

“What do you want to watch?” she asks.

“Unicorns: The Musical,” Mabel says with a bright grin on her face.

“Really?” Pacifica asks, “we’re thinking about having kids, and this is what we’re going to watch?”

“This is a totally grown up film,” Mabel tells her, looking deadly serious, "it's super duper adult." Pacifica doubts that. 

“Alright, alright,” Pacifica says, “but next time it’s my turn to pick the flick.”

“Oh come on,” Mabel says, “you’re gonna like this one. It has unicorns.”

“Woohoo?" Pacifica says.

“And _drama_ ,” Mabel says. She pulls up Netflix and starts playing it.

Apparently, it _is_ very dramatic. Unicorns bleed rainbow blood, and apparently have a complex system of government with crazy conspiracies and guns. Pacifica does end up enjoying it. However, she does decide that when they do have their kid, she’s not letting them anywhere near this movie. It’s way too violent for young children to watch. which Pacifica finds really strange. She never thought that she'd end up thinking a movie about unicorns was too adult for a kid. 


	8. Android Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mabel is an android technician and Pacifica's an android.

Mabel really enjoys her job. She’s an android technician, which in a lot of ways is just like being a doctor for humanoid robots. In general, androids are appreciative when she repairs them and it gives Mabel the warm fuzzies inside. It makes her feel like she’s really helping do something great. Society looks down on androids, sees them as machines instead of people. But Mabel does her best to treat androids as people and try to do whatever she can to help end the prejudice against them.

When Mr. and Mrs. Northwest call her in to help repair their android daughter, Mabel accepts that it will be a routine job. She’ll reattach a severed limb, or replace a broken sensory operating system. Wealthy, infertile couples often have android children built to try to fill the void, and most love them the way that they would a human child. Mabel assumes that the Northwests fit the mold.

Mabel takes the sky tram to the address they give her, and almost loses her breath when she sees the mansion. Sometimes Mabel forgets that there are people that rich in the world. She takes a deep breath before she walks up to the ornate gate.

“Are you the technician?” the butler asks her.

“Yes,” she says, “the name’s Mabel Pines.” The butler nods to her, and opens the gate. He leads her into the large house and asks her to wait for the Northwests. Mabel stands in her greasy clothes, feeling out of place surrounded by the crystal chandeliers and the expensive looking furniture. An enormous and ornate white, marble staircase forms the centerpiece of the room. Mabel pulls out her laser screwdriver and fiddles with it, until she sees three figures descending the staircase. She quickly shoves her screwdriver back into her tool belt. She adjusts her ponytail and her bright red bandanna, trying to look at least a little presentable.  

“Hello Mr. Northwest,” Mabel says.

“This is our android, Pacifica,” he says. He does not call her his daughter, the way that he did when they discussed this in public. It gives Mabel a bad feeling about this job. Pacifica is a stunning android. Her silvery form stands nearly as tall as Mr. Northwest. Fiber optic strings of light fall from her head, simulating long hair. Rainbow colored lights blink at the end of the strands. Her cute purple shirt fits well with her white skirt, and her glowing blue eyes stare back at Mabel in interest. Mabel sticks out her hand to shake.

“I’m Mabel,” she says. Pacifica looks at her hand in what looks to be confusion. Then, she takes it and shakes eagerly. Mrs. Northwest glares at her, and Pacifica drops Mabel’s hand and looks away in embarrassment.

“She’s been malfunctioning,” Mrs. Northwest says. Pacifica looks away, and Mabel feels a surge of anger. They’re treating her like an object. Androids are designed to have the full emotional range of a human, and should be treated as such. Mabel sees this for what it is: abuse.

“We just need you to do away with her emotional programming,” Mr. Northwest says.

“Alright,” Mabel says, not feeling alright about it at all, “Let me speak to her for a moment,”

“Is this really necessary?” Mrs. Northwest asks her.

“I’m the technician here,” Mabel assures them, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Alright,” Mr. Northwest says, “you have twenty minutes. Then, we will come down and you will tell us how you are going to fix the problem.” He glares at Mabel, and he and his wife ascend the stairs.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Mabel asks.

“I’m not supposed to have feelings,” Pacifica says, “but I do. They want to get rid of them.” Her voice sounds terrified, yet resigned. She has already accepted that she will lose her emotions, her sense of self. Mabel won’t let that happen.

“There’s nothing wrong with your emotions,” Mabel says.  

“No, No,” Pacifica says, “There is. They designed me to be the perfect daughter,” she says, “but I keep fucking everything up. Because I have all these feelings-” Her voice wavers, and it sounds as if she is on the verge of tears. But Pacifica is an android, and has no tears to shed. It doesn’t make her emotions any less real, though.

“You’re an android,” Mabel says, “you have feelings. That’s the way that you’re meant to be.” She grabs the other girl’s smooth, metalic hand.

“They have no right to try to reprogram you,” Mabel tells her.

“But you have to fix me,” Pacifica says, “or, or-”

“Or what?” Mabel asks frantically.

“I heard them talking,” the android says softly, “and they said that if this doesn’t work, if they can’t get me fixed, they’ll stage an accident. And then they’ll have me scrapped.” Mabel’s breath hitches in her throat. She knew that the Northwests weren’t good people, but never imagined that they would go that far. She didn’t think that even they would be willing to murder an unruly daughter.

“Do you want to leave?” Mabel asks.

“What?” Pacifica asks.

“Do you want to leave?” Mabel says again.

“Leave here?” Pacifica says, “but where would I go?”

“With me,” Mabel suggests, hastily, “we’d leave the city. Go somewhere that the Northwests can’t find you.”

“Why would you risk yourself for me?” Pacifica asks, “I’m not even human.”

“You are a person,” Mabel says, and Pacifica sends her a confused look.

“I am an android,” Pacifica says again.

“Androids have feelings and lives and loves,” Mabel says, “and that makes them people to me.” The legal status of androids remains in a grey area, but Mabel doesn’t mention that. She doesn’t give a fuck what the law thinks about androids. She’s worked with them for four years. She knows more about them any of the members of congress do.

“My parents will charge you with kidnapping,” Pacifica says, “and if they catch us-” Her voice cracks at that, and Mabel doesn’t even want to imagine all the terrible things the Northwests would do if they caught her trying to run away.

“Please, Pacifica,” Mabel says, “let me help you.” She holds out her hand for the girl to grab. Pacifica glances up the stairs, and then looks to Mabel.

“Alright,” she says, and she takes Mabel’s hand. She shakes. Mabel heads towards the door, and they run quickly across the lawn and as far away from the mansion as they can get.


	9. Marching Band Swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica's a piccolo, Mabel's in color guard, and Pacifica likes Mabel way more than she likes marching.

When they start their sophomore years, Pacifica doesn’t really want to do marching band again. It’s a ton of work, and she honestly doesn’t like marching season all that well. But if there are two things that piss her parents off, it’s her being gay and her doing things that aren’t considered “cool”. So Pacifica makes sure to stay in marching band and broadcast her participation to the whole school, just so that everyone knows that Preston and Priscilla’s daughter is a huge band geek.

Pacifica adopts the term like a badge of honor, and encourages people to call her that. Except for Dipper. The one time that he tried, she reminded him that he’s in debate and actually an even bigger nerd.

There are some perks to being in the band, though. She gets a good view of Mabel’s long, legging clad legs whenever she’s close to the flags in a formation. Which she appreciates fully. She gets to look at her girlfriend whenever she wants, but she never gets tired of it. They finish up the practice, and then all hurry onto the bus so that they won’t be late to the competition. It’s two and a half hours away, and their band is always late. Pacifica will be surprised if they somehow manage to get there on time.

Mabel opens up a container of glitter, and it explodes all over the back few rows of the bus.

“The bus driver’s not going to be happy,” one of the juniors mutters.

Mabel chatters happily away with the rest of the color guard as they do their makeup and glitter, and Pacifica puts her headphones in. After a few albums, they finally arrive at the competition and have to get changed into their gear. They go through the songs a couple of times before they have to get ready to go on, and Mabel twirls her flag carelessly around. All of the other members of the color guard are standing a safe distance away from her. They’ve learned by this point how little Mabel can pay attention when she’s just goofing around with the flags.

They nail the performance, They nail the performance, but they have to sit through seven more in the bitter cold before they find out that they’ve gotten second place. They’re all slightly disappointed that they didn’t win, but getting second sure as hell isn’t getting last and they all decide that is cause for celebration. When they get back on the bus, they all scream and shout and do not sound like they’ll ever go to sleep. The flag girls form a cluster near the back of the bus, and Pacifica and her fellow piccolos sit right in front of them. Mabel keeps talking about how her new flag designs were obviously the reason that they did so well, and Pacifica laughs fondly. She has no fucking clue where the increased flags score came from, but it might be the new flags. Who knows?

About an hour later, once most kids have finally settled down and some have fallen asleep, the bus finally stops for a gas, potty, and buying shit break. Mabel grabs her hand and they run to get good places in the bathroom line. Then they grab a ton of unhealthy shit, pay for it, and head back to the bus. They take the back row seats, and curl up together under one of Mabel’s homemade blankets.Mabel munches on gummy koalas as Pacifica loudly eats her chips, and they curl up in the back and listen to Pacifica’s “weird, hipster music” as Mabel likes to call it.

Pacifica’s still wide awake when they finally pull up to the high school, and Mabel’s bouncing off the walls. Pacifica gives her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and she decides that she can’t wait until the next bus trip.

 


	10. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pacifica's cheer captain and Mabel's on the bleachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started out as just a Paz is a cheerleader and they have a cute kiss thing, and then evolved into "the squad hangs out after the game" too. Also, if you spot my stupid reference let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Based off of that adorable comic on tumblr

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

-You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift

* * *

 

Mabel shouts and screams as her team scores another touchdown. She’s standing and shouting the front of the stands, and screaming her lungs out about it. There’s only forty-five seconds left on the clock, and of course they score the extra point. The score on the board reads 21-20, and the entire student section holds their breath. If the other team can score again, they’re totally fucked. The Gravity Falls Gnomes kick off. A member of the Gatlin Cornhuskers catches the ball near the thirty yard line, and takes off at a full sprint. The clock ticks, and the Gnomes try to tackle him, each narrowly missing as the player winds gracefully between them.

They finally stop him at the ten yard line, but there’s still a solid twelve seconds on the clock. The entire student section is sort of just screaming wildly right now, and Pacifica gets all of their attention. She and the rest of the cheerleaders start up a standard “Defense! Defense!” cheer, but it helps the student section stop screaming aimlessly. Mabel holds up her special sign that she made for her girlfriend.

The entire student section’s cheering while the band blares the fight song, and the cheerleaders do their routine along with the fight song. Mabel dances excitedly, and Grenda screams happily. The band eventually stops playing, the cheerleaders stop cheering, and the kids stop screaming. Then, they start to disperse. The end of a game is always way more fun when their team has won. Mabel and Grenda start to grab their things from under the seat, getting ready to leave.

“Wait!” she hears Pacifica shout.

“Um,” Mabel says, “Paz?”

“Just give us a second,” Pacifica says. One of the taller, stronger girls who is normally a base in stunts puts Pacifica up on her shoulders, and they walk towards the stands. When Pacifica’s sitting on her shoulders, she’s the perfect height to meet Mabel face to face over the stands. Mabel grins as she realizes what her girlfriend’s planning. She leans in, over the railing and Pacifica presses a chaste kiss to her lips. Mabel giggles as she leans a little closer. She can’t help thinking about how romantic this is. She leans in a little harder, the way that she normally does when they kiss. Pacifica breaks away nervously, and wobbles a little.

“Um,” she says, “maybe I should get down.”

“Please,” Brittany says, “my back’s starting to hurt.” Brittany starts to put Pacifica down as Mabel and Grenda run after them.

"You know what we need after a game like that?" Mabel asks. 

"What?" Grenda asks. 

“We need ice cream,” Mabel says.

“It’s like forty degrees out,” Pacifica says. They had to wear their special, cold weather outfits with the bright red sweat pants.

“It’s never too cold for ice cream,” Mabel says.

"Yeah!" Grenda shouts in agreement. 

“Dork,” Pacifica mumbles, but she gives in anyways. Mabel shoots a text to Dipper and Candy, and it ends up being a big group affair.

She and Pacifica end up shoved in the back with Candy. They make Dipper drive, and Grenda won a bet a long time ago ensuring that she gets perpetual shot gun.

“You’d better not make out back here,” Candy says.

“Candy,” Mabel says, “I would never-”

“Actually,” Pacifica says, “we did do that one time.”

“She was asleep,” Mabel says.

Candy’s eyes widen as she says, “I was not.”

“Oh,” Mabel says guiltily, “sorry about that.”

“That is way more information than I needed,” Dipper mutters.

“Are we going to Sonic or Cold Stone?” he asks.

“Sonic,” Grenda says, “we’re not made of money.”

“I am,” Pacifica says.

“Oh my god, Paz,” Mabel says. She thinks that's the worst joke her girlfriend's ever made. 

“It is true,” Candy says.

They pull up to Sonic, and after a lot of bickering eventually decide what to order. They eat and drink and loiter in the parking space until all the eating and drinking is done. Then they all throw their trash out there because they don’t want to deal with it later.

“Alright,” Dipper asks, “where are we going next?”

“We should drive to Portland,” Mabel says.

“What?” Dipper asks, sounding shocked.

“We could hit the town, go shopping, enjoy the drive,” she says.

“That sounds like fun,” Grenda agrees.

“Portland’s like two hours away from here,” he says, “and it’s eleven at night. What are you even going to do at one o’clock?”

“Find a smile dip dealer,” she says, getting an evil grin on her face. Pacifica just rolls her eyes. Mabel thinks her girlfriend knows what she’s pulling.

“Nope,” Dipper says, “drawing the line there. We are not driving to Portland tonight.”

“The Shack, then,” Mabel suggests.

“Alright,” he says, “that sounds more reasonable.” Mabel grins internally. She just suggested that so Dipper wouldn’t complain about the sleepover she had planned. The girls giggle evilly, but Dipper doesn’t seem to notice. Mabel giggles a little bit more as they drive to the Shack. This is going to be fun. Everything's better after a victory. 

 


	11. Cafuné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafuné- the act of fondling someone's hair. 
> 
> or a mabifica pre-prom

Pacifica doesn’t _really_ want to go to Prom. She’s been to more stuffy parties in her life than most seventeen year olds have even dreamed of, and she doesn’t particularly like them. She’s not a good dancer, and she doesn’t have the sort of confidence that lets her just have fun with it. Mabel’s the one with unshakable confidence, not her. Sometimes she feels like she has unshakable confidence when she’s alone with her girlfriend, though.

 

They’re curled in their own personal blanket fort, discussing what all they want to do to get ready. Pacifica never really likes to admit, but she never feels more at home than when she’s with Mabel.

“Okay,” Mabel asks, “do you want me to do your hair?” Pacifica thinks about it for a moment. Pacifica’s more than capable of doing her own hair. She knows a lot of complex styles because her parents would never let her leave the house without looking fabulous, but she’d much prefer to have Mabel do it.

“Yeah,” she says, “I’d like that.” Mabel sighs as she realizes that doing Pacifica’s hair needs to involve taking down the blanket fort. She can’t exactly wield a hot iron inside a blanket fort. She pushes the chairs to the sides of the room, and then the blankets fall to the floor. Then, she starts up a romcom, and then plugs the curling wand into the wall. Pacifica sits down on the ground in front of the couch on top of the lingering blankets. She sits criss cross applesauce on top of them, and Mabel sits down on the couch. Then, she starts to work on Pacifica’s hair. Mabel runs her fingers through Pacifica’s hair, and it feels _heavenly._ Her fingers rub in circles at the sensitive parts of Pacifica’s head, and it’s so relaxing that Pacifica feels like melting.

The curling wand has heated up all the way, and Mabel stops running her fingers through Pacifica's hair. Pacifica feels the loss immediately, but then Mabel starts curling her hair into ringlets. Pacifica doesn’t like this nearly as much as when her girlfriend was running her fingers through her hair. Mabel doesn’t burn her this time, though, so Pacifica supposes that it’s a success. The last time she accidentally left Pacifica with a nasty red mark on the side of her face. Pacifica’s parents were angry about the ugly way that it looked, but were unsurprisingly unconcerned about the burn itself.

Mabel shoves a handheld mirror in Pacifica’s face, and she looks at herself. She has to admit that she looks pretty cute with the tight, bouncy curls that Mabel gave her. They laugh and watch movies as Pacifica does her makeup and Mabel does her own hair and makeup, and then they put on their dresses.

Pacifica’s dress is a deep purple, like nearly everything else she wears, and Mabel’s is a bright shade of green. They look surprisingly good together.

“We look amazing,” Mabel singsongs, and it’s true. At least, it’s true that Mabel looks amazing. Pacifica’s never quite as sure about herself. She always looks “fabulous” but Mabel has such an authentic beauty that comes from being herself, and Pacifica loves it. Pacifica sees the time, and realizes that it’s almost time for prom to start.

“Okay,” Pacifica says, “let’s go dance or something.” Mabel grabs her girlfriend by the arm, and Pacifica’s heart does another stupid little somersault. She feels like this might end up being a great night after all.


	12. Northwesteros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The asoiaf au that no one asked for but that I've wanted to write forever, set after the events of adwd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most probably won't make much sense if you're unfamiliar with westeros. 
> 
>  
> 
> A few notes:  
> House Northwest is a Westerosi house in, surprise surprise, the Northwestern part of Westeros. Trembley Tower (that originally belonged to the Trembleys before the Northwests conquered them) is located North of Deepwood Motte, and West of the Last Hearth.  
> House Northwest's sigil is a white shadowcat on a royal purple background. Their house words are "Better than Everyone Else"

House Northwest is one of the greatest houses of the North. Second in wealth only to House Manderly of White Harbor, and rulers of a good chunk of the Northwestern shore of Westeros, the Northwests have always been a force to contend with. They’ve never been known for being loyal, though. Their lands are separated from the intensely loyal Mormonts only by a bit of ocean, but the Northwests have thrown their lots in with whichever side appeared to be winning.

Historically, they have sometimes sided with the Boltons in conflicts between them and the Starks, but they always ended up on the side of the Starks by the time that the Boltons were beaten into submission. This time there are no Starks to side with. There are only the Boltons or Stannis Baratheon, and there is no hope of socially climbing with Stannis. He views it as every house’s duty to serve him, so siding with the Boltons is really the only logical solution.

This is what her father tells her.

“Of course, my lord,” she says. She’s confused as to why he has even bothered to tell her this information. She is not lady of the house yet, and he never asks for opinion of things. He’s made it clear that he doesn’t care for her ideas.

“Lord Roose’s heir is left a widower,” he tells her.

“What of Arya Stark?” she asks. She knows that Ned Stark’s daughter ran away months ago, but she had not heard that the girl had died.

“Arya Stark died upon reaching the Wall.” he tells her. She nods her head, still not sure of where her father intends to take this. Everyone in the North knows of Ramsay, and she has never heard a single good word among the gossip. She’s heard him called a bastard, a heathen, and monster. She doubts if the great lords of te North will ever view him as their liege lord, as opposed to Roose’s rabid, bastard son.

“Now you will be his wife,” her lord father says.

“What?” Pacifica asks, “my lord, do you know the things the smallfolk say of him?”

“You don’t refuse the Warden of the North when he requests your daughter for his son,” Preston Northwest says, “and now, someday my grandsons will rule the entire North.”

“They say that he forced Lady Hornwood to wed him,” Pacifica says, “then starved her to death. Didn’t even bother with a bedding. They say she ate her own fingers off-”

“That will be your problem, not mine,” he tells her coldly. Winter is coming, just like the Starks always warned, but she doesn’t think there’s anything colder in the North than her father’s heart.

“Of course, my lord,” she says between gritted teeth. She leaves the great hall, and wanders up to her chambers. She cries her heart out into her pillow, and hopes that Mabel will come soon. She cries for what seems like hours before Mabel comes. The lowborn girl sits beside her on the edge of the bed. Pacifica engulfs her in a hug, tears running into Mabel’s soft, grey dress.

“Is this about the betrothal?” Mabel asks softly.

“You know?” Pacifica asks, tearing her tear-stained face out of the crook of Mabel’s neck.

“I'm the seamstress,” Mabel tells her, with a sad sort of smile on her face, “you can’t be wed without a maiden’s cloak and a proper gown.” Pacifica starts to sob again, and Mabel wraps her up in a hug.

“It will look lovely, m’ lady,” she says, “the Bolton-pink cloak will look fetching on your purple dress.” Her purple maiden’s cloak will bear the snow white shadowcat of house Northwest, but the bride’s cloak will be a sickening pink, with a red, skinless man embroidered in the middle. It almost makes her ill. She’s heard rumors that this Ramsay has taken to flaying people again. And now that there are no Starks, no one above him in the North save his father. Now there’s no one to stop him.

“Mabel,” she says, her throat constricting in dread.

“You’ll be wife to the Warden of the North one day, m’ lady,” Mabel says. Pacifica can't tell if Mabel's trying to convince Pacifica or herself that it's a good thing. Perhaps it's a bit of both. 

“Mabel,” Pacifica says, “please, leave the titles be.” She feels constricted, _suffocated_ even, and Mabel trying to distance herself from their relationship isn’t helping the situation. They’re lovers, and haven’t just been lady and servant for longer than Pacifica can remember.

“I’m sorry, Paz,” Mabel says, and the old nickname sounds better than any song she’s ever heard.

“I can’t wed Bolton’s Bastard,” Pacifica tells her, “he killed one wife, and drove the other to the edge of the world.” She doesn’t mention any of the other rumors she’s heard, some that have less credence than others. Those of him hunting servant girls for sport, and forcing men to sleep in dog cages and flaying his enemies alive. She doesn’t want Mabel to have to think about these things. She doesn’t want to think about them.  

“You don’t have any choice, Paz,” Mabel say, sounding nearly as torn up as Pacifica, “you’re a lady. That’s what ladies do, marry lords.”

“Fuck what ladies do,” Pacifica says. Mabel gasps, but Pacifica’s gotten an idea. She won’t stay around and sign her death warrant. Mabel cups her cheek in her hand.

“Paz,” she says, “we both knew this would happen someday.” She doesn’t sound happy about it, but she’s resigned. Pacifica, however, is not.

“I won’t wed him,” Pacifica swears. Maybe if it were someone else, someone other than the monster this man’s been painted as. But Pacifica refuses to stick around and be tied to this one.

“We’ll run away,” Pacifica says.

“Run away?” Mabel asks.

“Yes,” Pacifica says, “we’ll steal some horses. Maybe ride to White Harbor and try to catch a ship.”

“We’ll sail to Oldtown,” Mabel says, the first traces of a hopeful sort of joy appearing in her tone, “Dipper’s at the Citadel.”

“This.. this could work.” She kisses Mabel right on the mouth, and the other girl grins. Mabel hasn’t had a bad life, at least for a peasant. Her great nuncle left she and her brother an adequate inheritance from his pub, and while he was able to travel to the Citadel to try to forge his chain, she was able to find employment as a seamstress in Trembley Tower. Then, she found Pacifica. She found Pacifica, and she never has and never will let go. Pacifica never felt loved until she fell in love with her seamstress.

“Oldtown,” Mabel says, sounding like she’s in a dream, “I never thought that I’d see my brother again.”

“You will,” Pacifica promises, “and we’ll be together.” And for Pacifica, that’s really always been what matters.


	13. Tweet Me Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or a holiday miracle, facilitated by Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Grenda/Marius

Mabel is bored. She's home from college, playing on her phone on her bed and she's bored out of her mind. Luckily, her phone buzzes so she'll have something to take up some of her time. She realizes that she has been mentioned in a tweet.

 

 

 **Pacifica Northwest** @ _northwesterly_

@mabespines Babe come over I'm bored.

 

 

Mabel rolls her eyes, and almost doesn't grace this with a response. Pacifica found that meme about someone in a relationship traveling a large distance whenever their significant other's parents aren't home a couple of months ago and thought it was hilarious. Mabel's been getting joke messages like this regularly for two months. She wishes that every time she saw them she didn't get the tiniest bit of hope that she could see her girlfriend. She sends her response.

 

 **Oh Mabel Tree** @ _mabespines_

@northwesterly I'm still in California, Paz

 

 **Pacifica Northwest** @ _northwesterly_

@mabespines Open your front door.

 

Okay, so that's a little confusing. Mabel won't buy into it, though. Then, she gets another tweet. Surprisingly, it's not from Paz. It's from Dipper.

 

 

 **Dipper Pines** @ _bigdipper_

@northwesterly @mabespines WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?

 

Accompanying the tweet is a picture of Pacifica standing on her doorstep. Mabel's heart skips a beat.

 

 

 **Pacifica Northwest** @ _northwesterly_

@bigdipper @mabespines I WAS surprising my girlfriend :p #dipperwhy

 

Accompanying this tweet is a picture of Pacifica looking sad and disappointed in her expensive, purple peacoat and her rose pink infinity scarf. Mabel bounds through the house, and knocks down a stack of books on her way through the living room. She slams open the door, and is greeted by the site of her beautiful girlfriend standing on the porch.

"Hey, Mabes," she says, a smile sliding across her face. Her nose and cheeks are red from standing out in the cold, but Mabel barely even notices the change in temperature. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend like an excited koala.

"Paz," Mabel says, "I can't believe that you're here!" She's so excited. She honestly wasn't expecting this at all. She knew that her girlfriend had the means to do this, but she's implied that she would be too busy over break.

"I wanted to surprise you," Paz says, nuzzling into Mabel's embrace. Mabel breaks it, and drags her girlfriend inside.

"Mom!" She shouts, "my girlfriend's here!" Her mother, apparently didn't hear her. She guesses that they can cross that bridge when they come to it.

"Selfie time," Mabel demands, "right now." They snap a shot together, Mabel in her holiday sweater, and Pacifica with her red cheeks and royal purple coat. She quickly tweets the photo. She thinks about Instagramming it as well, but decides that the Instagramortunity can wait until later. Dipper emerges from his blanket cocoon in the living room.

"Hey Paz," he says.

"You blew my cover!" Paz accuses, though there isn't any real bite behind her words.

"It's nice to see you too," he says with laughter. Mabel pulls them both in for a group hug, and she lets out a sigh of relief. This is going to an amazing day. She feels her phone vibrate, and then sees that someone replied to her tweet.

 

 **Grenda Thompson** @ _grenda_t_

@mabespines @nortwesterly You two are SO CUTE!!!!!!!

 

 

The next tweet that appears is yet another from Grenda.

 

 **Grenda Thompson** @ _grenda_t_

@marius_vonhottie TAKE NOTES!!!

 

Mabel giggles at her friend's antics and then favorites the tweet. God, she's missed Grenda and Candy almost as much as she missed Paz. She wishes they could be there with her. Pacifica grabs her hand, and it's still bitter cold from standing outside.

"Show me around," she orders, the way that Pacifica is prone to. Mabel rolls her eyes, but squeezes her girlfriend's hand. She can't wait to give her the grand tour.


	14. A Tale of Two Eeveelutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Pacifica try to battle. Their Eeveelutions just want to cuddle instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Femslash February! I've been trying to write some Mabifica for the longest time, and this is what happened. I hope that you guys enjoy my trip into nerdville. 
> 
> So yeah, in other news this fic isn't dead! I don't really ever plan on "ending" it. I'll just occasionally post a new drabble whenever I'm in the mood for my small gfs.

Mabel Pines hasn't had the displeasure of seeing Pacifica Northwest in six years. When they were ten and had just started their respective journeys, Pacifica would make fun of Mabel for being a coordinator and then pummel Dipper's team into the ground. And then she would normally pummel Mabel's team into the ground as well.

Mabel had traveled to Hoenn to advance her career as a coordinator, while Dipper moved to Kanto for an internship with Professor Oak. She had heard that Pacifica had gone to Johto next, to conquer their elite four like she did the ones in Sinnoh. Apparently, they're both back in Sinnoh now, Snowpoint City, to be more precise. The place where they had met, the summer that their parents sent them to stay with their Grunkle Stan before they'd let them go on a Pokemon journey of their own.

Mabel is out and about in the middle of town when she spots her. She turns her head, and hopes that the other girl doesn't notice.  
"Mabel Pines," she says. There's a disturbing lack of disdain in her voice, and it makes Mabel wonder if she's thinking of the right girl.  
"Pacifica?" She asks.  
"It's been a long time," Pacifica says. Pacifica has aged a lot since the last time she saw her. She hasn't grown much taller, but she's grown curves and started wearing subtler makeup. She almost looks like an adult, with her hair done up in a messy bun and her practical yet stylish purple outfit.   
"Yeah," Mabel says, awkwardly. She's not going to say that she missed Pacifica, because she most certainly did not.  
"I haven't pounded your Pokemon into the ground in a while," Pacifica muses, and Mabel feels angry.  
"Is that you challenging me to a battle?" Mabel asks.  
"Is this you accepting?" Pacifica asks. Mabel doesn't technically _have_ to accept. She's a coordinator, and they're not held to the same standards of conduct as trainers. But by Arceus, Mabel wants to beat Pacifica, just to prove that she can. It's stupid, but she wants to prove she's not the weak, silly little coordinator Pacifica always said she was. Mabel holds out her hand, and Pacifica shakes it.  
"Three Pokemon," Pacifica says, "we go until they've all fainted." Mabel knows that strategically, it's a bad idea to send out her own Pokemon first, but she does it anyways.  
"Espeon," Mabel says, "I choose you." Mabel's female starter Pokemon emerges from her Pokeball, and looks ready for a fight.  
"Glaceon!" Pacifica shouts, "I choose you!" Mabel didn't even know that Pacifica had an Eevee. The Glaceon must have been a new addition to her arsenal. Pacifica's getting cocky, if she's not even leading with her starter. This could work in Mabel's favor.  
"Espeon," Mabel commands, "use psybeam!" Her Espeon, however, doesn't do anything. She doesn't emit the psychic beam, simply purrs and leans her head towards Glaceon.  
Pacifica laughs, and shouts, "Glaceon, use bite!" Glaceon doesn't respond either, and seems to nuzzle into Espeon.  
"Espeon," Mabel says, "use confusion." The two Pokemon lie down on the ground together, curling up like lovers after a long day at work.  
"Glaceon," Pacifica says, sounding exasperated, "do something!"  
"Pacifica," Mabel says, "I don't think they're going to fight."   
"What is going on?" Pacifica asks, sounding confused.  
"Just look at them," Mabel says, gesturing wildly to the tender sight in front of them, "I think they're attracted to each other," Mabel says, "in a mating way." Pacifica looks uncomfortable at the suggestion.   
"They just met," Pacifica says.  
"My friend Candy's a breeder," Mabel says, "and she says that sometimes Pokemon just know, right off the bat."  
"What are you suggesting?" Pacifica asks.  
"We should give them some space," Mabel says, "maybe we'll get an Eevee egg or two out of it." Pacifica looks intrigued by that.  
"Alright," she says, "I can manage that."

"Let's go get coffee," Mabel suggests, "if our Eeveelutions can get along, then I think that we can too." Pacifica smiles a little at that, and Mabel realizes that the other girl is just gorgeous when she smiles.  
"I'll buy," Pacifica says.  
"You don't have to do that," Mabel says with a blush. It's not like this is a _date_ or anything.  
"My parents own half of Sinnoh," Pacifica says blithely, "I can afford a few cups of coffee. Plus, my Glaceon is debauching your Espeon right now. The least I can do is buy you a drink." The last bit comes out a little bit flirty, and Mabel finds herself hoping that was intentional.

Mabel grins at that, and says, "I think I might have to take you up on that." Sixteen year old Pacifica is much better than ten year old Pacifica. They walk together, towards the coffee shop, as their Pokemon cuddle on the grass. Mabel wonders if they could get to that point too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted 2/6/16


	15. Pines Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where the twins swap bodies, pacifica is definitely not kissing mabel in dipper's body, and grunkle ford is a nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a really, really long time since i updated this, haha. i think the last time was in february? but i'd just like to say that while updates definitely won't be coming as often as they used to, i don't ever plan on abandoning this fic. writing mabifica (and gravity falls in general) is a real happy place for me, so i hope to be writing short stories about these two for a long time to come.

Summer is Mabel’s favorite season. Not because of the heat, or the blockbusters or even sleeping in. Summer is Mabel’s favorite season because they always get to go back to Gravity Falls for a month. There’s nothing she likes better than going to see her grunkles, her friends, and her girlfriend again. 

 

The adventures aren’t half bad either, especially when they’re just her and Paz and Dipper. Today, they’re deep in the forest looking for some, small woodland creature that Grunkle Ford told them about. They’re little people with mushroom heads that cast magical curses. Mabel’s not entirely sure why Dipper’s interested in them, but she likes venturing into the forest wit him and Pacifica, so she’s not going to complain. 

 

“Do you think we’ll ever find these things?” Mabel asks, leaning against a big tree. 

“We’ve been looking for an hour, Mabel,” Dipper says. 

“We used to have whole adventures in less than half an hour,” Mabel says. 

 

“I found something,” Pacifica shouts. Mabel and Dipper hurry over. Pacifica is leaning over a whole grove of tiny mushrooms. Mabel leans down to touch a few. 

“They’re so cute,” she says, and she picks one. She almost plops it into her mouth before Dipper swats it away. 

“That might be poisonous,” he says. Mabel shrugs. She’s eaten glue and sparkles before. She thinks she can handle a mushroom. She tries to stand up, but she loses her balance. She falls down on the mass of mushrooms. A tiny, white man with a red and white mushroom head materializes in front of her. He’s clutching a scepter made of a stick with a little red gem on top.  

“You’ve disturbed my slumber and destroyed my home,” he says in a small, squeaky voice. Mabel starts laughing, and it’s not a cute little giggle. It’s an uncontrollable snort. 

“Mabel,” Dipper says. 

“You dare laugh at me,” the little mushroom man says. 

“I’m sorry,” Mabel says in between chortles, “you’re just so cute.” 

The man’s eyes turn red, and he says, “I’ll show you cute.” His little scepter glows red, and Mabel’s vision goes red as well. Her entire body aches as she forces herself to sit up. It feels heavier than normal.

 

Her vision clears up, and she sees Pacifica helping  _ her  _ to her feet? Mabel thinks that wizard must have done something to her eyes, because she sees her girlfriend helping  _ her  _ stand up. 

 

“Paz?” she asks, and she ends up screeching at the end. She’d know that voice anywhere, and it’s not hers. That voice is Dipper’s. 

 

She desperately touches her skull, expecting to find her own long hair, but finds that it’s chopped fairly short and covered by a soft, partial wool hat. She looks down, and sees a completely flat chest and shoulders way broader than hers. She groans. 

 

“Pacifica,” she hears her own voice say, “what are you doing?” Dipper in Mabel’s body (Dabel? Mipper?) 

“Helping you up?” Pacifica says in her  _ obviously, Mabel  _ tone of voice. 

“That’s not my voice,” Dabel says and he makes a terrified, disgusted face. 

“Hey,” Mabel says in Dipper’s voice, “my voice is great.” Pacifica looks between the two of them in complete confusion. 

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Pacfica asks. Mabel looks to Dipper pleadingly.    
_ Please explain this,  _ she says with her body language. Dipper shakes his head, and Mabel gets the impression he’s saying  _ she’s your girlfriend, do it yourself.  _ Mabel sighs. 

“I’m Mabel,” she says. 

“Dipper, did you hit your head when you fell?” Pacifica asks. 

“I’m not Dipper,” she asserts, “I’m Mabel.” 

“Sure,” Pacifica says sarcastically, “and I’m your Grunkle Stan.”

“Your favorite color’s pink,” Mabel says. 

“Dipper, this is ridic-” 

“And last night you wore lesbian flag underwear to bed,” Mabel says. Pacifica blushes and she glares as she growls, “how did you know that-” Dipper looks like he wants to melt into the ground. Pacifica glares even more, and Mabel can’t really tell which one of them she’s directing it towards. 

“I didn’t need that image, Mabel,” he growls. 

“I can’t believe you said that in front of him,” Pacifica says. 

“I’m sorry,” Mabel says, and she really is. She can be impulsive and inconsiderate at times. 

“I just needed to prove I was me,” she says. Pacifica sighs, and sends her a neutral look. It’s a step up from the glare.    
“Alright,” she says, “so you’re Mabel. The mushroom guy switched your bodies?” 

“Yup,” Mabel says. 

“What are we gonna do?” Pacifica asks, sounding a little bit afraid. 

“This is an easy fix, right?” Dipper says. 

“No,” Pacifica says, sounding frantic, “it isn’t? We need someone to reverse the spell or a magic river or- or-” Pacifica looks like her head’s about to explode. It takes Mabel a second to process what Dipper means, but then it clicks. 

“No, Paz,” Mabel promises, taking Pacifica’s hand in hers (Dipper’s?). This is all so confusing. 

“It is,” she promises, “Grunkle Ford knows how to make a carpet that can swap bodies.” Pacifica lets out a deep breath at that. 

“You’re sure?” she asks. She looks concerned. 

“Positive,” Mabel promises. 

“Okay, good,” Pacifica says, sounding relieved, “Because I wasn’t kissing you in that body.” 

“Hey,” Dipper says, his voice doing that little crack that should have settled during puberty, “my body is  _ very  _ kissable.” 

“Lesbian,” Pacifica asserts gesturing to herself. Mabel’s a little surprised that he wasn’t thinking about it when they literally mentioned it a minute ago. 

Then Pacifica turns towards Dipper and says, “and you’re like my brother-in-law or something. It’d be weird even if I weren’t.” Mabel finds herself blushing happily at the implication. She never feels happier than when Pacifica implies they’ll always be together. 

“Point taken,” he grumbles. 

“We need to get back then,” Pacifica says, “So that your Grunkle can make his body swap machine thing.” 

“Okay,” Mabel says, “that sounds like a great idea, you know, if I knew how to get out of the forest.” Pacifica glares at her lightly.  

“You don’t even remember how we got here?” she asks. 

“Nope,” Mabel says, “Dipper?” 

“No clue,” he says, sounding embarrassed. 

He turns to Pacifica and asks, “Where are we?” 

Mabel feels herself grinning widely and she says, “the real question is…  _ when _ are we?” 

“This is a body swap thing, Mabel,” Dipper says, “not a time travel thing. You’ve got the wrong trope.” Pacifica groans. 

“Do you two want to switch back or not?” Pacifica asks. Mabel looks down at Dipper’s beat up tennis shoes, and Dipper mumbles yeah. 

“Come on,” Pacifica says, and she marches her way right through the forest and to the Mystery Shack. 

 

Ford is quickly jotting something down on grid paper when they come down into the basement. 

“Hello kids,” he says, frantically pushing his plans into his lap, “what can I help you with?” 

“We need you to build another body swap carpet,” Pacifica says. Ford sends Pacifica a confused look. 

“What do you need a body swap carpet for?” he asks. 

“Swapping bodies,” Mabel says. Her own words sound so weird in Dipper’s voice. 

“Dipper,” Ford says, “swapping bodies is dangerous business. I’d think that you and your sister would know that.” Both Mabel and Dipper shrug. 

“We do,” Dipper says, “it just happened again.” 

“Wait,” he says, “you two switched?” How?” 

“It was one of those mushroom wizards in the forest,” Dipper says, sounding even more excited than normal in Mabel’s voice, “Mabel destroyed his home and he smited us. Or is it smote?” 

“That’s fascinating, Dipper,” he says, “tell me everything you remember. We’ll write this all down immediately.”  

“I’ll get the journal!” Dipper says excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Pacifica says, sounding incredibly irritated, “sure this is fascinating. Stunning. An amazing scientific feat. Could you please make my girlfriend my girlfriend again?” Ford and Dipper are forced out of their nerd haze, and suddenly pulled back into reality. A reality where Dipper isn’t in his own body and would really prefer to be. 

“Okay, um, yeah,” Dipper says, “we should work on that first.” 

“It will take days to make a new carpet,” Ford says, “maybe even weeks.” 

“Weeks?” Mabel blurts out. 

“Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper says, his voice rising to a squeak, “you can’t mean that.” 

“Science takes time, Dipper,” Ford says, “I’m sorry, but you can’t just make that sort of thing appear out of thin air. Even this tiny prototype took months to make.” Ford pulls out a tiny sliver of carpet from one of his numerous coat pockets. 

“Wait,” Mabel says, “can’t we just use that?” 

“Well, I suppose so,” Ford says, as though the idea had never occurred to him. 

Dipper (Mipper) smiles widely, and says, “You’re a genius, Mabel.” Ford smiles at her. 

“Brilliant,” he says in that passionate voice he always gets when a project has gone totally right. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Mabel says with a fake bow. 

“Now you’re just milking it,” Dipper says, and Mabel laughs. 

“You’re just jealous,” she sing-songs, and it sounds really, really weird in Dipper’s voice.

“Please get with the switching,” Pacifica urges. Mabel really hopes her idea works as well as thinks it will, because if not she’ll look really stupid. She takes the carpet square and rubs it in Dipper’s unruly hair. He doesn’t have as much of it as Mabel does, but it’s still enough for her to work up a charge. She rubs and rubs and rubs until she can feel the static electricity flowing through her. Then, she sticks her finger out and pokes her body. The world shifts like it did on the day they found the carpet, and a moment later she’s facing her brother in his own body. 

“Oh thank god,” she says in her own voice. Dipper laughs his own laugh, and pulls her into a sincere sibling hug. 

 

_ Pat, pat _ they say as they pat each other’s backs, and Ford laughs. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that,” he says fondly. They all pause for a moment, and Mabel seems stuck on what to say next. Everyone is, really, but then Dipper breaks the silence. 

“What were you working on, Great Uncle Ford?” Dipper asks. 

“Um,” Ford says, looking a flustered, “it was actually something very cool and sciency-” 

“You were working on your D D & D strategy, weren’t you?” Dipper asks. Ford looks like he’s about to protest, but then sighs. 

“Yes,” he says, “yes I was.” Dipper grins widely. 

“Do you have the game on you?” he asks. Ford reaches under the table and brings out  _ Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons _ . Mabel would probably be more surprised by this if she didn’t keep a hot glue gun in her purse. 

“You wanna play, Paz?” Mabel asks. 

Pacifica grabs her by the hand and says, “Nope! Bye guys.” Then, she walks them both halfway up the stairs. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Mabel says with a laugh. Pacifica pulls her in for a kiss, and Mabel’s heart skips a beat. She’s used to her girlfriend kissing her, but it always takes her off guard, in a good way. It’s the sort of surprise that you’re actually happy to get, like a new bike under the Christmas tree when you’d only asked for new tires. It feels like an eternity before Pacifica finally breaks the kiss. 

“You had me worried I wouldn’t get to do that for  _ months,  _ Mabel,” Pacifica scolds, but Mabel’s grinning from ear to ear. 

“We’ve had a crazy day,” Mabel says. Pacifica starts giggling.

“I can’t believe you told Dipper about my underwear,” she says, choosing to latch on to what might have been the  _ least  _ weird part of the day. She doesn’t sound angry anymore, just amused, and Mabel blushes. 

“I guess I’ll have to make up for it,” Mabel says with a smirk, knowing full well how much innuendo she slipped in. Pacifica inclines her head up the stairs and takes Mabel’s hand. 

“It seems like a good time to start,” Pacifica says with a huge grin, and Mabel squeezes her hand a little tighter. 

  
Mabel loves summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by a sam/bucky fic i read today where steve and bucky switched bodies and i was like... you know who this would work great for? the pines twins. it would work so well for the pines twins. 
> 
> posted 7/3/16


End file.
